


Undress

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: Band Fic, Crossdressing, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, PWP, they just soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: TO CELEBRATE DAY6’s FIRST WINWE DID IT 🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻🎉 🎉🎉🎉🎉





	Undress

Jae smirked as he glanced at Brian, the younger was keeping his head down but Jae could see the flush on his cheeks. They were sat on Jae’s bed in the dorm, the others were still out at the restaurant celebrating but Jae wanted to be alone with the bassist. 

“You remember don’t you Brian?” Jae taunted, he could see Brian’s fists curl. “What you promised me, if we got our first win?” 

Brian growled softly as he glared up at Jae. “J-Jae, it was a joke.”

Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Not to me.” He could see the younger man shift slightly making his smirk grow. “Are you wearing it?"

Brian could only nod in response.

Jae retreated a few steps and sat down on the computer chair. "Undress for me," he commanded. "Slowly."

Brian flushed with excitement. He tried to convince himself it was anger, but there was no denying his body's reaction to the elders order. Brian began unbuttoning his new white shirt, fingers expertly working the buttons free. 

He took his time, in accordance with Jae’s wishes. Brian shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his smooth but toned torso. His nipples had tightened into taut peaks, and it wasn't due to a chill in the air.

Brian draped his shirt over the back of a second chair and unbuckled his belt. He left it hanging open and toed off his shoes. Brian bent to remove his socks, rolling them and stuffing them in the shoes before he nudged them aside. 

He looked at Jae, and the avid expression on the guitarists face infused Brian with a heady sense of power. Jae desired him, and there was no reason that Brian shouldn't use that to his advantage. 

Brian undid the button at the top of his black jeans before drawing the zip down. 

Jae leaned forward slightly in the chair.

Brian opened his flies and began easing his trousers down, exposing a hint of red silk. Brian let his jeans drop and stepped out of them. 

He was left wearing only the scandalous knickers Jae had bought him all those years ago. The front panel was made of red silk, and as Brian did a slow turn in front of Jae, he displayed the red lace that the back of the knickers were made of. 

“Yes, BriBri...” Jae moaned, his gaze making Brian tremble softly. 

The lace allowed Jae a naughty glimpse of Brian’s firm ass and the shadowy cleft between his cheeks. 

“Fuck, BriBri...” Jae groaned, Brian could see the lust clouding the elders eyes. “Look at you.” Brian turned to face Jae again. His cock strained at the silk and left the material slightly damp with his arousal.

"Lie on the bed, baby," Jae rasped. 

The breathy voice scattered goosebumps over Brian’s skin as he obeyed the elder. He turned on the bed and lay down upon it, propping himself on an elbow.

Jae stood up and clumsily undressed. His cock jutted forth, pulsing and proud. Brian bit his lip at the blatant display. 

Jae strode forward and placed one knee on the bed before coaxing Brian to lie on his back while he crouched over him. "You're so beautiful, BriBri," he murmured, stroking a hand over Brian’s chest and down his abdomen. 

Brian’s muscles contracted at the touch, and he gasped aloud when Jae brazenly stroked his cock through the flimsy barrier of the silk knickers. Brian moaned and arched up. “J-Jae...”

Jae hooked a finger at the top edge of Brian’s knickers and drew them slowly down. The tip of Brian’s cock protruded, glistening with pre-come. Jae grew impatient, and he yanked the knickers down to expose all of his boyfriend. Brian raised his hips and allowed the elder to tug the scrap of silk and lace off of him completely. 

Jae tossed the knickers aside, grasped Brian’s knees and spread his legs. Brian didn't resist; he wanted this, too. 

Jae settled himself between Brian’s thighs and bent his head, aiming for Brian’s throat. “You ready?” Jae growled against his neck. 

Brian cried out as he was suddenly pierced by his boyfriend’s teeth and cock. The pain was fleeting and left nothing but need in its wake. Brian was just glad that he’d stretched himself earlier; knowing how impulsive Jae was when it came to their intimate moments. 

Brian arched up, allowing Jae to penetrate him deeply. He wrapped his legs around his lovers waist and used the leverage he gained to hoist himself to meet each savage stroke. 

All the while, Jae kept his teeth on Brian’s throat, his moans and groans muffled in Brian’s skin; he knew they’d have a mark there tomorrow but Brian didn’t care. He’d tell the world how much he loved Jae if he could. 

“J-Jae! Faster! Ah~!” The sensations were incredibly erotic, and Brian’s body tightened on the brink of orgasm. Jae drove in hard, and Brian moaned in pleasure as he was seized in the grip of an intense climax. 

Jae growled against Brian’s throat, enjoying the way in which Brian clenched around him. He withdrew his teeth, licked his lips, then swiped his tongue over Brian’s lips; the younger man kissed back as he wilted against the bed. He was reduced now to trembling aftershocks as Jae continued fucking him. Now that he'd achieved his own pleasure, he just wanted to make Jae feel good. 

He pushed back against Jae and could hear the elder man’s soft pants as he reached his completion. After a few more strokes, Jae stiffening over Brian and filled him with the hot pulses of his release. He slumped on top of Brian, pressing him into the duvet. 

Brian could barely breathe, but he didn't complain, he liked having the elder man so close to him. 

Jae raised himself enough to look down at Brian. Their bodies remained connected, and Brian fought the urge to squirm.

"That was hot," said Jae with a smug smirk. Brian rolled his eyes and pushed the elder man away. 

“Worth four years of waiting?” Brian replied with slight embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he’d just worn knickers for Jae! 

Jae chuckled softly as he pulled Brian against him, kissing his shoulder softly. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated  
>  🦊❤️🐥


End file.
